A power converter is a circuit component that supplies electric power from a power source to a load. Some power converter converts a direct current (DC) voltage from a power source into a lower DC voltage to provide the lower DC voltage to a load. For example, a power converter receives a high direct current (DC) voltage (e.g., 50V) from a power source, and converts the high DC voltage into a lower DC voltage (e.g., 1V) for powering consumer electronics (e.g., laptops, tablet computers, mobile phones, or any electronic circuit).
Some power converters implement transformers or tapped inductors to improve a step down conversion ratio capability from the DC input voltage to the DC output voltage. In particular, energy transferred through electromagnetic coupling between two inductors in a switching power converter allows a large voltage difference between the DC input voltage and the DC output voltage. However, leakage inductance (also referred to as a parasitic inductance herein) of the tapped inductors may induce high voltage spikes or oscillations across the switching devices. Such voltage spikes or oscillations may result in power loss, and reduce power conversion efficiency. Moreover, such voltage spikes or oscillations may increase radiated electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise.